User talk:Grim-Red
Hello, Grim-Red. From time to time, I've noticed that you ask questions that I try to answer for you and I don't think you see that someone has answered you in the comments. You might want to look at the "Recent Activity" periodically or just check back on pages that you ask questions on in case someone like me actually takes the time to help you out. Happy hunting ! SphericalMass49 (talk) 01:53, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Hey Grim-Red, Yeah I see all of the questions and comments people post on the "Recent Wiki acitivity" sidebar and I try to answer your questions when I can, but I don't think you're seeing my replies. I just like to know that people are getting the information I'm trying to help them with. You're welcome to contact me directly through this User talk page any time, and good luck ! SphericalMass49 (talk) 02:15, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Catching up with this wikia system...aaaargh! Sorryyyy! :( :( Grim-Red 01:08, March 29, 2016 (UTC) GR Hey, Grim. No worries, mate. I've been playing DD:DA on the XBox360 for over two years now with four maxed out accounts, with no plans currently of starting over on PC. I'm afraid I can't speak to the differences in the PC version, but I've read your comments regarding some of those "apparent" changes. For example, the Sour Ambrosial should be EASILY located in the Ancient Quarry. I posted a video showing the EXACT location on the Sour Ambrosial Meat page. I don't know if you saw that video, but it is a VERY reliable location to find them every 5 days. In "Farewell, Valmiro" on XBox, pawns will also carry all the boxes for you if you don't want to help them, so I don't think that there's been any change there. SphericalMass49 (talk) 01:17, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Ok, i hope this message is in the correct place. Another user reported that after doing the quest " Farewell Valmiro" few times finishing it with the last item, all and suddend the crates are requested to be moved by the arisen ( i accepted it), that's why i left my sentence in form of a question: i am nor entirely sure. bare in mind, my first run on Xbox has been literally a run, so i've skipped several "fetch quests" ( aka: bring items to 1 npc more than one time). Regarding the sour ambrosial meat, i do remember as well that was in the quarry ( since the quest of the merchant), so i was quite surprised that i didn't find it. Roughly i went in after 1 in-game week, to see if is a bug or a miscalculation. I could have bumped in a glitch. Normally i wipe clean every dungeon before leaving ( old habit) , so i will repeat the test. It could have been the same "bug" that made respawing the griffin every day for 5 days in line ( never killed the griffion so many times before). Btw....two years on DD-DA.... wow. How did you made to have multiple arisens? There's only one slot per game. Multple hhdd on Xbox360? Just curious. ;) Have a good day, and thank you once again for the patience. :) Grim-Red 10:05, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Grim-Red Hey, Grim. To respond to my talk replies, you need to click on my name and "Leave message" on my talk page. That way, I get an alert that someone left me a message. Your observations have made me aware that are indeed some changes to the PC port that didn't exist before. For one, Griffins certainly DON'T respawn overnight on the XBox version. Regarding my four Arisen, I just created alternate gamertags so that I could custom create my own pawns. I'm generally not happy with the way most people build their pawns and I got tired of searching within the Rift. There was always some niggling detail that bothered me about someone else's pawn. But now my pawn look and act exactly the way I want them to, and I also earn buttloads of Rift Crystals by hiring my own pawns. And believe it or not, there are a handful of players that still hunt the online Ur-Dragon since this game was released back in 2012 ! I've only been playing since August 2013, so I've had a LOT of practice, LOL. SphericalMass49 (talk) 10:32, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Hello, Grim. LOL You're not going to need the Maker's Finger arrow against the Seneschal. It's not the "ultimate boss battle" you may be expecting. I go into the Senechal fight in Silk Lingerie and only a Golden Rapier. One handy thing about having multiple Arisen is that I can have a dedicated vocation for each one, without ever needing to change my equipment and augment layouts. P.S. Don't forget to hit the "signature" button so that I know who's talking to me. I correspond with several different "students" on my talk page who come to me for advice. = ) You actually wrote a message to one of my correspondents, Halibel, accidentally. Feel free to ask me any questions directly if I left anything out of the Wiki articles. SphericalMass49 (talk) 19:34, March 29, 2016 (UTC) aka JonGGonzales1 SphericalMass49 (talk) 19:29, March 29, 2016 (UTC) hello im fairly new to editing wikis but to use the talk page just leave your message then sign it with the signature button other wise we wont know who is asking (i only knew by the emails)Halibel2015 (talk) 00:03, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Hello, Grim. You're welcome, it's just nice to talk about DD with other people who appreciate the game. SphericalMass49 (talk) 01:54, March 30, 2016 (UTC) aka JonGGonzales1 Good morning, Grim. I only have two builds for Arisen : 1. "Pure Sorcerer" (which is AWESOME if you want to play only Mage/Sorcerer and Magick Archer). Level 1-10 Mage, Level 11-200 Sorcerer. With an incredibly high magic attack stat, I can WRECK anything except for Golems and Metal Golems so I bring two Strider pawns. 2. "Balanced maxiumum strength and magic attack" Level 1-10 Fighter, Level 11-100 Assassin, Level 101-200 Sorcerer. This build is great for all the other vocations. I recommend this build over a "pure strength" build because you sometimes need to switch to a magic weapon in order to fight Undead enemies, Living Armor, and Wraith-type enemies. I like to focus on extremely high damage output and completely ignore defense and HP. End your battles quickly and you'll never need to worry about defense and HP. Master the Perfect Block and the dodge roll and you'll rarely ever get hit. The best defense is a strong offense. It's a time tested military and sports strategy which applies to DD as well. SphericalMass49 (talk) 16:31, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Hey Red, I'm in the U.S. while you're in the UK, but I just like the sound of "Good morning" as a greeting. I'm used to answering questions from new players, so don't be embarrassed to ask me. You should keep your Main Pawn as a Sorcerer, especially when they level up. Mages gain the LEAST amount of stat gains per level than ANY other vocation, whereas Sorcerers gain magic attack faster than all other vocations. If you want your Main Pawn's final build to be a magic user, I would level her up like this (to maximize her magic attack) : Level 1-10 Mage, 11-200 Sorcerer. If you want your Main Pawn's final build to be a melee vocation with an enchanted weapon (like the Dragon's Glaze longbow or Dragon's Ire short bow) and enchanted daggers (like the Heaven's Key daggers or Sapfire daggers), then you should balance their strength and magic attack like this : Level 1-10 Fighter, 11-100 Warrior, 101-200 Sorcerer. If you want your Main Pawn's final build to be a melee vocation with a pure strength weapon (like the Devilsbane sword, Framae Blades, or Revenant Wail), then maximize their strength like this : Level 1-10 Fighter, 11-200 Warrior. Now THOSE are KILLER pawns ! Decide as early as possible what you want their final vocation and weapons to be, then build up to that starting right now. SphericalMass49 (talk) 02:51, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Hey Red, Just to be clear, only the Arisen can use Magick Archer bows, but all pawns use magic weapons like the Ascalon sword, Heaven's Keys daggers, Dragon's Ire bow, Eden's Warden, Almace sword, Boltbringer, Dragon's Glaze, etc. I highly recommend that you hire online pawns instead of offline pawns, for several reasons. The main reason is that offline pawns don't have Bitterblack equipment (at least not on XBox360), and online pawns can be found wielding top tier level 3 weapons (even at lower levels). The online community also has generally better built pawns. Some players actually have a clue on how to build a GREAT pawn. And consider what I said about focusing on offense rather than defense, you can't win a soccer game by just defending your own goal. Instead of a healer, consider adding another archer or Fighter instead. DAMAGE DAMAGE DAMAGE ! SphericalMass49 (talk) 11:45, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Hey Red, Good thing you asked, because the admin Obsidian Draconis will take down fan art. That's why you don't see them on here. And I need to clear up some misconceptions : You only have to pay RC to hire pawns that are at a HIGHER level than you. When you reach the level 200 cap, ALL pawns are free to hire. And pawns with level 3 Bitterblack gear can only be found online (at least on XBox). I'm still on XBox360 and they haven't removed the Berserk armor sets because they were officially licensed for the consoles. I own and use them occassionally. For me, Bitterblack Isle is the BEST part of the game. The dungeons are innovative and challenging, and the most powerful gear in the game can only be found there. I play the most difficult Fiend-luring Incense battles every day, in Hard mode with no armor, buffs, curatives or Wakestones JUST FOR FUN. You don't need anything specific to beat Bitterblack, except a little skill. Not to brag (OK a little), but I can beat Bitterblack without taking any damage whatsoever (with different vocations). My videos proving that are all over the Wiki. When you've been playing this as long as I have, you have to find new ways to challenge your skills and Bitterblack offers the greatest challnges and rewards. If you want to get "good" at this game, it just takes practice and patience. And as always, you are welcome, Red. = ) SphericalMass49 (talk) 22:31, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Hey Red, I saw that you removed your art from your user page. You can put whatever you like on your user page, bro. I meant that you can't insert fan art in the Wiki articles and galleries. Feel free to express yourself and show your art on your user profile page, though ! SphericalMass49 (talk) 23:29, April 3, 2016 (UTC) aka JonGGonzales1 I love discussing DD, so it's cool, Red. Other than showing off, my videos are meant to show people that you don't need the best weapons and armor to be good at this game. So I'll demonstrate techniques with no armor and only Rusted daggers. The videos should ENCOURAGE other players to know that this is a skill-based game. Lots of players express their frustration with Griffins or Drakes or Daimon, so I put myself at a self-imposed disadvantage to show them what's possible with a little patience and lots of practice. I mean this seriously, that with all the practice I've put in, this game is "easy" for me now. And it will be easy for anyone else who cares enough to learn. When I started playing in 2013, nobody mentored me, there were no demonstration videos and the Tactics sections of this Wiki were pretty sparse. So I filmed my videos and co-wrote the Tactics sections to fill in that need. Veterans of any niche have a responsibility to share their knowledge with the people who come behind them. And that's what I'm all about. = ) SphericalMass49 (talk) 00:16, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Hello, Red. Your personal profile page can contain pretty much whatever you like, as a way to tell everyone else who you are and what you're interested in. I've never seen anyone have a problem with the admin for stuff that they put on their profile page here. Dragon's Dogma is indeed old, but I have yet to find a fantasy game that I like better. Every month I'm disappointed by the new RPG game releases because I have specific demands in what I want in an RPG. Every other RPG on the market have details that I simply don't like : unattractive female characters, a party of only 3 people, a clunky combat engine, first person perspective, poor graphics or art design, a lack of customization, no New Game Plus option, and so on. The fact that I still love playing this game and talking about it is a testament to its brilliance. It's not perfect for sure, but it has plenty of endearing qualities. And I'm glad that you find my videos helpful, because it takes a lot of time to film them exactly the way I want. Some difficult battles can take me half a day to get perfect (no damage). With practice, I think that everyone can reach a high skill level in DD. SphericalMass49 (talk) 14:06, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Hi Red, You illustrate my point very well when you mention Dungeon Siege and Torchlight. No other RPG's offer ALL of what I want. Elder Scrolls, Fallout and the current gen of RPG's all have missing elements I need. I don't want to play solo or in first person POV, the combat engine has to reward skillful gameplay (no button mashing), and the graphics should impress me. Anyways, making DD videos is fun for me. But I wish that more players would take the time to watch them because it would solve and answer a lot of their problems. So far my DD videos have over 81,000 total views, so I guess that's not too bad. It's going to be a challenge for players to notice the changes to the PC version and to separate those differences in the Wiki, for sure. It's going to cause some confusion, because what we know on the console version is pretty secure after 4 fours years. It's the PC experience that players are currently testing and learning about. SphericalMass49 (talk) 17:22, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Hi Red, I'm really not thinking about playing DD on PC because there are very few compelling reasons to do so. Higher frame rate isn't enough to make me start making four accounts again from scratch. The outfits and Eternal Ferrystone you're describing were Downloadable content and Dark Arisen bonus armor that were already available on console for owners of the original DD that upgraded to DA. It took hundreds of hours to accumulate the Goldforged equipment, Gold, Rift crystals, and levels for four Arisen/pawns. They would have to add a sh!tload of content to tempt me to migrate : new dungeons, new vocations, new skills, new armor and weapons, new monsters, new cities, and new quests. What that ? There's NONE of that in the PC version ? Aww forget it ... And from I've read from other player on the Gamefaqs boards, the AI changes have made the game worse. I want to be challenged, not frustrated. I get enough frustration at work, LOL. SphericalMass49 (talk) 06:12, April 6, 2016 (UTC) aka Jon Hi, Red. Developing games in very expensive, and game studios go out of business all the time. Studios want a sure bet when they invest in a game's development, and starting a new concept is risky. That's why they recycle their known franchises that are successful. I also prefer the Arisen, Strider pawn, Fighter pawn and Sorcerer pawn party configuration. Pawns will only use certain curatives, and you have to figure out which ones they will and won't use by trial and error. They won't each Large Nuts and other foraged foods, and they won't use high end curatives like the Godly Analeptic either. The most reliable and cheap curatives I give my pawns before a Bitterblack run is Harspud Sauces, which you can buy in unlimited quantities from numerous vendors like Aestella's in Gran Soren. I give my pawns 10 or so each and they use them when they need to stay alive. Regarding Drakes (and all dragons), I don't know if you've seen my Drake videos but they're a very predictable enemy. All dragons are. That Drake should've died immediately when you landed the killing blow. It sounds like your party took the Drake's HP to 1. The Arisen is the only person who can take a dragon's HP to 0. SphericalMass49 (talk) 15:25, April 6, 2016 (UTC) aka Jon Hi, Red. 1. It's a good idea to postpone the Grigori fight for as long as possible so that you're leveled up for the Post-Game enemies. 2. Don't be stubborn about learning the to fight the Drake on your own. I filmed two videos to make it easier for players like yourself. In both videos I'm fighting it solo, wearing no armor and take no damage whatsoever. Study and learn : 3. Red, I don't quite understand some parts of your last message. Fathom Deep is the final quest where you just give Quince 20 Wakestones. There's no ledge to grab. You just ... jump in. "Two stong monsters in a chamber" ? Which monsters ? Which chamber are you talking about ? 4. The camera is very smooth for me, because I can maniuplate the camera very well with the R-stick in my right hand while I'm moving around with the L-stick in my left hand. That's how I film my videos with clear angles, and it helps me play better because I can see everything clearly. It sounds like you have trouble using the L-stick and R-stick simultaneously. It just takes practice and good hand dexterity. It's a video game ! Obviously, this isn't Tetris or Candy Crush. It takes actual skill. I don't know how old you are, but the video games I grew up with in the early 1980's were VERY difficult and required a LOT of hand speed and quick reflexes. Today's games spoil players with easy modes and most people aren't used to having to spend time practicing on a video game. But it's like learning the piano. No one has the patience to play it anymore. Hang in there, Red. You'll get there ! SphericalMass49 (talk) 15:51, April 7, 2016 (UTC) aka Jon Hi Red, Cool, so we're both Gen-X. 1. I agree that the climbing mechanice isn't perfect because sometimes you see pawns confused while mounting. And the camera is indeed wonky sometimes, but using the R-stick usually corrects the camera angle just finefor me. Sometimes a large dragon wing obscures my view. DD should be given credit as the only RPG that seamlessly integrates a climbing mechanic into its combat system (except for maybe God of War). 2. Wakestones are found abundantly in chests and lying around Bitterlblack Isle, and slaying the offline Ur-Dragon grants you 20 Wakestones per kill. You can farm it continuously to earn a lot of XP and Wakestones without even resting at an inn. 3. Use the Everfall map on the Everfall page to determine the position of the chamber ledge you're looking for, count the platforms as they go by, then press the R-trigger to grab onto the ledge. It doesn't need to be difficult, and there's no guesswork if you're looking at the ledge diagram. 4. Some of the quests like "The Conspirators" you describe would be MUCH easier if you read the Wiki or watched my video wallkthroughs when you get lost. I mean, 6 hours ? My video walkthrough of the quest is only about 5 minutes, and it could've helped you. That's why I spend my time filming them. Did you at least highlight the quest in your quest log ? Some quests require that you do so for the game to spawn certain people, items, and events to occur. 5. I don't like to do the Badge quests either. Once was enough, never again. The best reason to do the Aelinore quests is because ther're worth some decent XP, even if you hate her. Some of the fetch quests are easy XP. But if you're already bored with the remaining quests, maybe you should try Bitterblack or move on to the Final Battle. SphericalMass49 (talk) 15:52, April 8, 2016 (UTC) aka JonGGonzales1 Hi Red, 1. I've never met anyone who has run into as many "glitches" as you seem to run into on PC. Many of these are genuinely new, I'm sure. A few other things you've observed are not glitches at all, but are merely odd. Off the top of my head, the only major "glitches" I've ever really found on XBox are that some augments don't work like they're supposed to. I guess I've found another reason not to "upgrade" to PC. At least the glitches on XBox are already known and documented, LOL. 2. Quest boards only display 2-6 quests at a time and you have to first complete the available quests on the board before new quests will unlock. So it's a good idea to clear them out before you get to Post-Game. 3. Assassin's Creed is a big hit for a reason, but I just never got into it for purely superficial reasons. Playing solo as a male character doesn't appeal to me. I really want to play as a customizable female heroine, preferably leading other strong female characters. Weird, right ? 4. It may be hard for you to believe, but I'm swimming in Wakestones. All four of my accounts have 999 Wakestones each (maxed out). I mostly play on Bitterblack for fun and Wakestones are like finding Gransys Herbs. They're everywhere ! I literally discard Wakestones because I can't even be bothered to sell them (each account has over 70 million gold and nothing to spend it on). Finding Wakestones isn't a fetch quest to me, because they're a byproduct of simply playing the game a lot (like Gold, Rift Crystals, XP, and DCP). If I could gift you 500 Wakestones all at once, I would. = ) 5. It sounds like you don't like to be challenged, or that you get frustrated easily. To keep your sanity, you should stay away from Bitterblack then. It actually DOUBLES in difficulty after you slay Daimon for the first time. Or if you do decide to go further into Bitterblack, at least do it in "Easy" mode first. For me, "Hard mode" is "Easy mode" now because I've trained myself to never get hit even once. If I get hit even once, I'll usually Godsbane, reload, and re-do the battle until I get it perfect (no damage). It's a GREAT way to "get good" very quickly. SphericalMass49 (talk) 05:17, April 9, 2016 (UTC) aka JonGGonzales1 Hello, Red. Part of the reason I have a lot of Wakestones is because I never use them. When I ocassionally die, I choose to reload from my last save and learn from my mistakes. Mistakes should have consequences, and that's the best way humans learn anything. There are numerous articles on this Wiki (like the Exploits and DCP pages) that mention that you could've maxed out ALL the vocations in as little as 10 hours without even touching the controller. That would have saved you a lot of time and energy. In this game, with little risk comes little reward. Bandits are worth pennies in Gold and XP. The best equipment are on Bitterblack. It's dangerous but the equipment you can get there makes fighting batttles outside of it easy. And you don't need to buy anything in this game, including Wakestones. All equipment and items can be "Godsbane farmed" from various chests if you take the time to read the Wiki for the chest locations. Bitterblack is supposed to be the hardest dungeon in the game, and it is. If you're getting one-shotted, then the game is clearly telling you that you need to level up more outside and get better gear from the Everfall before returning. In due time, strolling around Bitterblack will be easy and normal to you as walking around Gran Soren. The Cockatrice WAS found dead by the Gran Soren guards outside Gran Soren. That's why they brought it into the city. The Cockatrice was apparently NOT dead like they thought and it starting rampaging in the field. That's what happens in the story. And congratualtions on the Nameless Men quest. I love it when I one-shot Zero and somehow he's still talking ! SphericalMass49 (talk) 15:46, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Hi, Red. The Post-Game Noble Quarter DCP farming exploit allows you to get all the vocation skills and augments in the game quickly and easily. But it's not going to gain you many levels, earn you any loot or equipment, beat any major enemies for you or make you play any better, no. It's not a "cheat", it's an "exploit". It's not the same as entering an invincibility code or using a cheat engine to fly. It's just a fast way to unlock skills and augments. You still would need to practice and experiment with all the skills & augments once you've unlocked them, because the exploit doesn't magically make you a better or worse player. I understand your point about wanting to earn things the old fashioned way. But if you're trying to minimize your frustration, you should take advantage of using the Wiki's database of knowledge, walkthroughs, exploits and videos. I've spent a lot of time and effort writing articles and filming videos to help other players enjoy the game, frustration-free. You should take the gift. = ) SphericalMass49 (talk) 05:17, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Hi Red, 1. No, you can't steal a Dragon's Gaze. The Dragon's Gaze can only be obtained by buying it from Fournival or by Purifying a Bitterblack Novelty Level 1. A forged Dragon's Gaze won't work, and a real Dragon's Gaze will only lead to Wakestone shards in the open world of Gransys. It won't show shards located on Bitterblack and it won't lead you to full Wakestones. 2. You can't steal weapons and amor from wandering pawns. You have to actually buy or find them in chests. 3. The Dragon's Faith shield is already listed on The Dragon Grigori page. SphericalMass49 (talk) 15:41, April 10, 2016 (UTC) You're welcome, Red. Not to rub it in, but I posted a video walkthrough to obtain a guaranteed innocent verdict for Fournival on the Trials and Tribulations page so you could have avoided losing Fournival. Just sayin'. SphericalMass49 (talk) 16:30, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Hi, Red. In the caption underneath the video I posted, I mention that there's a VERY good reason to get Fournival acquitted, namely that he's the only vendor that sells unlimited quantites of all buff items. Thankfully, most players now know that he's worth saving, if only for the goods he sells. SphericalMass49 (talk) 05:07, April 11, 2016 (UTC)